Querida Terra
by Artemisa2
Summary: La carta que Chico Bestia escribió para Terra. No creo que haya más que decir...


**_Querida Terra:_**

Sé que es un poco tonto escribirte, pues tal vez nunca llegues a leer esta carta, pero es la única forma en que puedo llegar a ti a través a ti a través de este inmenso vacío que nos separa y desahogar así todos estos sentimientos de soledad y desesperación que me queman por dentro.

Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde que te enfrentaste a Slade. Esa noche supe lo importante que eras para mí, pero creo que lo descubrí demasiado tarde. Después de dejarte la placa que te consagraba como una Titán, los chicos pensaron que sería bueno para todos que yo me fuera a mi planeta para que pudiera descansar, porque sabían que esto era muy difícil para mí. Yo no quería irme, no precisamente en ese momento, pues sentía tu presencia en la Torre, y alejarme de allí me hubiese ayudado a olvidarte, y eso es lo que no quiero que ocurra nunca. Afortunadamente no tuve que explicarles ni discutir por ello, pues pronto el mal volvió a inundar las calles. Ya sabes que el mal nunca duerme, así que seguimos luchando contra los malos, como siempre.

Nada ha cambiado aquí en la Torre, nuestra guarida. Cyborg continúa reparando y puliendo su "bebé", y ha logrado superar su propia marca en videojuegos. Starfire nos sigue preparando aquellos extraños platillos de su planeta, y nosotros seguimos aceptándolos por pura cortesía. Raven compró un nuevo libro, pero no me ha dejado ver que se trata. Ella sigue meditando, pero me parece que cada vez le es más difícil controlar sus poderes. El que más me intriga es Robin. Ha dejado de buscar a Slade, pero muchas veces no logramos ver en todo el día. Se despierta, desayuna, se va, y regresa cuando ya está oscuro. Me gustaría saber que se trae entre manos…

Yo he cambiado casi tanto como el día en que te conocí. A veces voy a la Biblioteca Municipal a reunir información sobre como revertir lo que te ocurrió, pero nunca llego a nada, porque las ciencias no son ciertamente mi fuerte.

Los chicos me han visto triste, con sueño y cansancio. Hace días que no logro dormir bien, pues tu recuerdo invade mi sueño por las noches. Despierto con un sudor frío por mi cuerpo, y escucho tus pisadas en el pasillo, pero cuando llego a la puerta descubro que es solo el fantasma de tu recuerdo que juega con mi mente.

Raven me descubrió una vez, mientras trataba de buscar tu espòitu por la Torre. Estuvo muy atenta conmigo (raro en ella), y escuchó lo poco que pude decirle sobre lo que me atormentaba. Ella no se burló ni nada, como yo temía al principio. Me dirigió una de sus escasas sonrisas y me invitó a ver una película de terror que estaban dando en la TV.

Todos aquí me tratan con cuidado, moderando sus palabras, como si yo fuera un volcán de lava verde que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento ante el más sencillo error de ellos. Pero no lo haré, no frente a ellos. Sería como declararme vencido ante Slade, que paralizó mi vida cuando tu te petrificaste por salvar a la ciudad y a nosotros. Eres una heroína, ¿lo sabías? Aunque nadie tal vez te recompense por ello. Pero por eso formamos un equipo, y ya sabes que luchamos por defender nuestros ideales y no esperando una recompensa. Estoy seguro que tú también lo sentiste así ese día.

Los titanes tratan de animarme. Cyborg me deja ganar en los videojuegos, Robin me hace menos difíciles las pruebas de entrenamiento, Starfire me ha invitado a comer pizza vegetariana… incluso Raven me ha pedido que cocine tofu, pero yo no estoy de humor ni ganas para hacer cualquiera de mis habituales actividades. Ya no puedo sonreír, me duele hacerlo sabiendo que tú no estas ahí para apreciar mis bromas y mis risas.

Nunca alcansé a pedirte perdón por haberte fallado. No debí dejarte sola, debí entender como te sentías… debí hacerlo. Nunca debí dejar que te fueras con Slade, para que él no destruyera a la hermosa niña que yo conocí.

Cuando me dijiste que eras su aprendiz, el mundo se me derrumbó. Me dolían tus golpes, pues ni un asomo de misericordia había en tu bello rostro. Estabas desfigurada, no eras tú. Me obligué a mí mismo a enterrar mis sentimientos por ti cuando me di cuenta que tu habías cambiado, aunque siempre quedó aquella voz que repetía en un susurro con insistencia tu nombre.

¿Qué te hizo recapacitar? Yo llegué a la guarida con furia, dispuesto a destruir al monstruo en el que te habías convertido. Pero cuando te vi en manos de ese bastardo de Slade, todo se fue a fondo y esos sentimientos que había tratado esconder volvieron a florecer, como si siempre hubiesen estado allí, silenciosos y aguardando, sin que yo supiera.

¡Oh Terra! Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí… Todos te extrañamos, aunque los demás tratan de ocultarlo para que no me sienta tan desamparado. Son los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener, tú lo sabes bien.

Tu recuerdo me vuelve a invadir mientras te escribo. Siento como penetras en mi cuerpo, el invisible roce de tus manos con mi piel. Cada noche me duermo con tu olor en mi ropa, que debe haberse quedado impregnado de ti ese último día, antes de la catástrofe. Siento deseos de llorar, gritar, bufar, ladrar, rugir, maullar, ladrar y cantar una triste canción por tu ausencia.

Aún conservo en mis oídos, mente y corazón las últimas palabras que me dijiste. Te abracé esa última vez, tratando de fusionarme contigo para poder sacarte de allí o para dormir contigo aquel eterno sueño en el que te sumergiste sin mi compañía. No quería pederte de nuevo.

He logrado callar toda la angustia, pena, dolor y sufrimiento por ti. Esta es la única forma de no explotar como un volcán y arruinar la vida de otros, mientras me vuelvo loco por tu fantasmal presencia. Ese día perdí muchas cosas; una compañera, una Titán, una amiga, una socia de travesuras, tal vez hasta perdí a una novia…

Esa voz dentro de mí grita tu nombre con obstinación de nuevo. Retumba el eco en mi corazón y creo que podría enfermar si continúo así.

Estas letras han sido mi única salida, el único salvoconducto posible de mi desesperación. Quisiera hablar con alguien sobre esto, sobre ti, pero aún no estoy listo para exteriorizarme. Los titanes saben esto, y no insisten en sacar de mi boca las palabras.

Esta carta es vacía, fría, sin sentimientos palpables que pueda trasmitirte. Solo es tinta y un montón de garabatos dibujados sobre un pedazo de nada.

¡Mira cuánto he escrito! Yo solo quería decirte una cosa, pero creo que logré hablar de más, como siempre. Creo que eres por ahora la única con la que puedo hablar sobre ti.

Es extraño esto de escribirte. No sé que pensarás. Es como lanzar botellas al mar, sabiendo que quizás nunca obtenga una respuesta, o tratar de hablar con el viento, donde las palabras se pierden con la distancia.

Bueno, yo solo quería decirte que me arrepiento de una cosa, además de dejarte a merced de Slade. No es el tiempo que compartimos de lo que me arrepiento. Es una de las cosas que tal vez nunca pueda hacer, y si es así me pasaré la vida entera tratando de imaginar como sería haber besado tus cálidos labios.

Ya no puedo. Ahora ellos son fríos y sin emociones. No pierdo la esperanza de volver a revivirte, de que me abraces o me arrojes lejos con tus poderes. Me daría lo mismo, con tal de sentir tu presencia real junto a mi piel.

Te juro que hallaré la cura. Si es necesario aprenderé ciencias de nuevo, e incluso soy capaz de ir a las preparatorias terrestres para aprender. Lo haré, porque tu recuerdo mantendrá vivo por siempre aquel deseo inconcebible de besar tus labios, tu rostro, tus lágrimas, tu ser…

Siempre estarás dentro de mí, Terra. No importa lo que pase, buscaré incansablemente la llave de esa jaula de granito que te encierra y te concederé la libertad para que hagas lo que se te antoje. No te dejaré morir sola, te lo juro.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dice Robin, y como hasta ahora ni siquiera he perdido el pelo, creo que aún tengo la seguridad de poder revivirte. Y cuando lo haga Terra, pasearemos por las verdes praderas, para lograr fusionar nuestras almas en un solo y apasionado beso.

Espérame hasta entonces.

_Eternamente tuyo,_

**_Chico Bestia._**

* * *

_N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que muchs no son fanáticos de esta pareja, pero que le vamos a hacer, el chico eligió a Terra... Gracias por leer y me encantaría que apretaran el botoncito para saber sus opiniones_


End file.
